


Of Staycations and Swimming Lessons

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [28]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon learning that Evelyn doesn't know how to swim, Cullen sets out to at least teach her how to float.</p><p>Warning - check the lint filter on your dryer after reading this fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Staycations and Swimming Lessons

“We should probably get dressed. My men will be here soon to give report.” Cullen said while brushing hair out of Evelyn’s face. After their argument and in spite of his lyrium withdrawals, they had spent the remainder of the night making love. He was unsure whether it was the amount of time they had been apart or the increased honesty between them but it was hands down the best sex they’d had. _It’s almost worth the arguing for the makeup sex._

“No, they won’t. When we were riding back to Skyhold, I told Leliana that I was taking today off and taking you with me.”

“And she agreed to that?” Cullen was genuinely surprised. Leliana rivaled him in her compulsion to constantly work, and she expected the same commitment from others.

“She actually suggested it. The time we spent in Valence was good for her, I think. Leliana was smiling, singing, and storytelling for most of our trip home.”

_Either Evelyn is a miracle worker, or Leliana is planning a coup._ “I would have never believed that possible. What happened in Valence?”

“That probably isn’t my story to share, but I think Leliana found some peace there.”

“So we have a full day to ourselves? No Inquisition? No duties?” The idea was foreign and a bit scary to Cullen. 

“I had planned on spending the day in bed with you, but we’ve had quite the head start on that already. You know I realized something when I was shopping in Valence... I don’t know what you like to do to relax outside of play chess.”

“I enjoy playing with you, my lady.” he said suggestively while running a calloused hand up her leg.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. “Hobbies, Cullen. I’m talking about hobbies. I know that you don’t play cards well.”

“Ugh- I’m never playing cards again. That was humiliating.”

“You might have better luck next time - as long as Josie isn’t dealing. She’s a unrepentant cheat, you know.”

“No, I did not know that. I thought I had a chance of winning.”

Evelyn giggled. “I know you did, and I _may_ have encouraged her to get your armor from you.”

“You knew she was cheating, and you let me keep betting my clothes?”

“I wasn’t having any luck getting you out of them by conventional means. And I only wanted her to take you down to your trousers, but our sweet Ambassador has a ruthless streak. That’s why I dealt the last hand. I wanted you to at least have a chance at winning, but you really are awful at cards.” Evelyn teased while poking Cullen with her elbow.

“Ugh - I should be aggravated, but it turned out well enough for me.” Cullen admitted while kissing Evelyn’s neck and grabbing her rear.

“Hobbies, Cullen, concentrate...”

“Templars don’t really have much opportunity to develop outside interests. They earn little coin and have limited time away from the Circle they serve. But I guess I had hobbies of sorts. Both Kinloch Hold and the Gallows were located on islands. When I had free time, I liked going fishing or swimming. There isn’t much opportunity for either of those things in the Frostbacks.” 

“And I don’t know how to do either.” Evelyn commented with frustration.

“Really? But I shouldn’t be surprised, should I? You were five when placed in a Circle. When would you have gotten a chance to learn either? I could teach you if you’d like.” Cullen thought for awhile then added, “I’ve heard my soldiers talk about a hot spring nearby. I could ask for the location. You really should know how to at least float. It could almost be considered Inquisition business for us to go.”

“Sounds like we have an agenda for today. You find out where this spring is located, and I’ll get provisions for us. I’ll see you at the stables in an hour, Commander.” Evelyn got out of bed and pulled her dress on. She gave a cursory brushing to her hair and slid into her slippers. Cullen was still lying in bed trying to will himself to get up.

_This excursion is beginning to sound dangerously close to work. Maybe I can get her to just climb back into bed..._ “Ev, we could just stay here. No need for getting dressed or moving...”

“The hint of a day of vacation, and you become a lay-abed. Come on, Commander, up you go. March.”

*****************  
The hot spring was quite close to Skyhold - within walking distance in fact. Cullen wished he had asked about its location earlier. The warm water was guaranteed to feel good to his joints. 

Evelyn was dressed in her beige Skyhold leathers coupled with a light armor enchanter’s coat made primarily of snofleur skins. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she had a staff and rucksack slung on her back. 

At her insistence, Cullen had left his heavy armor behind. He felt naked wearing only leathers and a hunter’s coat. How rogues ran into battles with this little protection was beyond his comprehension, but as Evelyn repeatedly told him they were not headed into battle. They were enjoying a day off. Even though she insisted it was unnecessary, Cullen had brought his sword and shield. _Better safe than sorry._

“Aren’t you freezing?” he asked missing his heavy mantle.

“Not at all.”

“But your coat doesn’t even have sleeves.” he protested.

“Simple variant of an immolation spell. Solas taught it to me. It lets me stay quite comfortable. Too bad I couldn’t sustain it after the avalanche in Haven. Between the fighting and needing to heal myself, I didn’t have the mana for it then. I could warm you as well. I promise I won’t singe anything.”

Cullen was hesitant. He was miserably cold, but consenting to having someone cast magic on him wasn’t appealing. _Oh hang it all, I’m freezing. And Evelyn knows what she’s doing._ “That would be rather nice. I think.” he finally admitted.

Evelyn smiled brightly then Cullen felt himself wrapped in what could best be described as an invisible warm blanket. It was a lovely sensation. “Wow, this is... this is...” he stammered trying to find the right descriptor.

“Magical?” she laughed. Then using her best chantry sister voice, Evelyn droned, “Magic exists to serve man...” before bursting into a belly laugh. “Thank you by the way for letting me warm you up. You were making me miserable looking at how cold you were.”

“Well, don’t wear yourself out on my account.”

“It is a simple spell - easily maintained for hours. It was actually taking more mana maintaining a barrier to keep the warmth spell from touching you.”

“You were doing that?” Cullen was disconcerted that she had felt that was necessary. It was also odd knowing that his Templar abilities had degraded to the point that he couldn’t sense her subtle magic usage.

“I promised I wouldn’t use magic on you without your consent.”

Cullen took her hand and squeezed. “You’re too considerate, Evelyn. Next time just tell me what you’re doing. I could get used to being warm in the middle of all this snow. Is there anything you can do about rain?”

“Absolutely. A barrier keeps the rain off easily. Sometimes, I like letting the rain hit me while simultaneously vaporizing it with a small flame spell. It feels like a steam bath. Unfortunately, when I have to be prepared to fight I can’t afford such frivolous wastes of mana. The rain and constant barrage of corpses made the Fallow Mire and Crestwood particularly miserable.”

“So you don’t keep a barrier up the entire time you’re in the field?”

“Do you keep your shield up all the time?”

“Point taken. It just seems that you’re particularly vulnerable with the thin armor you prefer.”

“Guardian spirit.” she said.

“Huh?”

“I have a guardian spirit that will throw up a barrier if I am truly endangered. Not to mention I always travel with another mage who could provide a barrier. Blackwall, Bull, and Cassandra tend to draw the first fire. I usually have my own defenses up before any attacks reach me. I’ve never understood why most of our opponents seek out the warriors first. In my experience, the archers and mages are more deadly. Sera is an absolute terror, but they hardly touch her.”

“Well, she is very quick and stealthy. She makes a difficult target to hit. I’m more interested in the assertion that mages and archers are more deadly than warriors. Surely, you don’t think that you could take Cassandra or me.”

“Fairly easily. But I’m a Knight-Enchanter which is a warrior equivalent, and I can open small rifts that will drain life force from anyone in their pull. I’ve recently learned how to maintain a barrier that actually strengthens each time it is hit and shocks the person who dealt the blow. Even if I limited myself to more traditional combat magics, I would do well as long as Cassandra didn’t use any Seeker or Templar abilities. Warriors’ attacks only work if they can get within melee range. I’m quite fast, and I can cloak myself.”

“You also sound a bit cocky.” Cullen said drily. Evelyn had never really talked about her abilities before, and he had not seen her in action outside of very controlled training sessions. He had heard her companions describe her on the battlefield and knew she wasn’t exaggerating her prowess. 

 

“What if Cassandra used her Templar abilities?” Cullen asked.

“The odds would tip in her favor, but I’ve fought plenty of Templars. Most are so scared of the magic you _could_ use or the abomination they anticipate you becoming that they miss the perfectly normal dagger you pull on them. Traditional Templar attire provides no protection for the femoral artery. Cassandra would be more difficult because her armor is better, and she is not scared of magic. Still I’ve fought enough beside her to have figured out some weaknesses.”

Cullen was a bit chilled by her description of how to take down a Templar. He also found himself oddly satisfied. He appreciated capable fighters, and he liked the idea that Evelyn could defend herself. “So you don’t know how to ride horses, fish, or swim, but somehow you can wield a dagger well enough to take down Templars. How did that happen?” Cullen had a guess as to how she’d learned but wondered if she would tell him.

“Kevin taught me. He wanted to be sure that I could defend myself if one of the nastier Templars tried to take advantage of me. Ostwick was fairly safe until the very end, though. The worst Templars were transferred out pretty quickly - usually to Kirkwall.” she rambled then winced at the mention of Kirkwall. Cullen only nodded. She wasn’t telling him anything he didn’t already know. Meredith loved zealots.

“Anyway, he pointed out all the weaknesses in a Templar’s armor. I was already allowed to have a dagger because of the work I did in the storerooms. He let me practice against him from time to time. And he taught me how to fight dirty - whatever it took to survive.”

“Sounds like he was a shite Templar but a good man. Why haven’t you used the Inquisition’s resources to locate him?” Cullen queried while thinking _Are you insane? What are you doing suggesting that she find her old flame?_

“No reason to look. The last time I saw him was at the Conclave.” Evelyn said with the slightest crack in her voice. Then she squeezed Cullen’s hand and gave him a small smile. “If he hadn’t died, you could have been friends. That is if he could have gotten past losing me to you.”

Cullen liked how she reassured him of her commitment. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm about her waist. “Well, I appreciate that he kept you safe for me. We’re getting close to the spring. Excited for your first swim lesson?”

“Terrified actually. What if I drown?”

“Like I’d let that happen. Have a little faith, Inquisitor.”

The hot spring was located amongst rock outcroppings. Its water was tinged yellow and bubbled briskly in spots. There were some spindly trees nearby but little to shield the spring from wind. A faint metallic smell emanated from the spring, and Cullen was relieved that it didn’t reek of sulphur as did the springs he’d visited in Fereldan. The soldiers that frequented the spring had made a makeshift boardwalk leading to a short pier. 

“Are you sure it isn’t too hot?” Evelyn said with a worried look.

“It is very deep. The hottest parts are well beneath the surface. My men assured me it is pleasantly warm.”

“If it’s deep, then I can’t stand up.”

“Evelyn, I won’t let you drown. Trust me.” _Good grief, she’s trembling. She can’t be that scared of water._ “Look, I’ll get in first. Then you can slide in beside me. I’ll keep you afloat.”

She looked at the water warily. “Alright. I suppose I should know how to swim, but if I drown I’m never letting you hear the end of it.”

Cullen quickly undressed to his smalls and cannonballed into the water. Evelyn threw up a barrier to keep from getting wet. He popped up to the surface, wiped his face, and encouraged her to join him. “It’s the perfect temperature.”

She took off her armor and leathers then stopped before taking off her undershirt. “I’m not sure about this. How about I just watch you?”

“No deal. You dragged me out of bed to come here. Even with your warming spell, I can tell that you’re cold without your clothes. The water is nice and toasty. Take the undershirt off, leave on your smalls, and jump in.”

“I’m not jumping. I’ll use that ladder.” She gestured to the wood ladder nailed to the side of the pier. “And you’d better be right there.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Evelyn took a deep breath, pulled off her undershirt, and raced down the ladder. Cullen was holding on to the bottom rung and had an arm around her as soon as she entered the water.

She grabbed hold of his neck with both arms, wrapped her legs around him, and clung fiercely. “Whoa, you’ve got to relax a little bit, or you’ll pull us both under.” He undid her arms from his neck and pulled her legs loose while making sure her head and shoulders stayed above the water. Cullen looked at her intently and said, “I’ve got you. Don’t worry.”

Evelyn looked wholly unconvinced. “Has anyone ever mentioned you have trust issues?” Cullen needled.

Her eyes narrowed. “I don’t have trust issues. I have don’t-care-to-die-in-the-near-nude issues. So what’s the plan for teaching me to swim?”

“I think we’ll have to be satisfied with floating for today. Position yourself like I’m carrying you. You can even put an arm around my neck if you want - just don’t cling to me like a barnacle.”

“A barnacle.. hmmph. Not very romantic, Cullen.”

“What was it you were saying to me earlier about concentrating...”

Evelyn rolled her eyes but did as he directed. “Now I just want you to lay back in the water, so that your hairline is submerged.”

She started to comply then got spooked and folded in on herself. True to his word, Cullen kept her head above water. “You can’t float unless you let yourself relax. If you lay back, keep your chin up, and your belly button high, you _will_ float. And I’ll be here just in case.”

“I’m not particularly good at relaxing.”

“You don’t say.” Cullen said with a devious smirk. “Just pretend you’re laying on a bed. The water will support you.”

Evelyn gingerly laid back in the water and held herself stiff as a board. “It’s not working.”

“You aren’t relaxed. Tilt your chin up more. Loosen your arms and legs. That’s it. Good. See you’re floating.”

Evelyn’s eyes were clamped shut, and she was hardly breathing. “Really?”

“Yes, you’re floating on your own. I’m not even holding you up.”

“What!!” Evelyn panicked and began to flail in the water. Cullen grabbed her arm and pulled her upward. “You were doing fine until you flipped out.”

“You let go. Don’t do that again without telling me first.”

“Fair enough. But you have to admit it is a bit funny that you have no problem fighting demons but are scared of getting wet.”

“I’m not scared of getting wet. I’m scared of drowning. There is a difference.”  
“Okay, try again. Lay back, relax.”

“No letting go without telling me.” she said while clinging to his shoulders.

“No unauthorized release.”

“I’m serious, Cullen.”

“I know. Stop delaying. Float. Now.” 

Evelyn crinkled her nose and then stuck out her tongue. “Fine. You aren’t a very nice instructor, though.”

“And you are an infuriating student. Did you give your senior enchanters this much lip?”

“No, my lips are just for you, love.” She said trying to sneak a kiss.

Cullen dunked under the water taking her with him. Then he quickly resurfaced.

Evelyn’s hair covered her face, and she spit out a stream of water. “You could have killed me.”

“You are overly dramatic. We were hardly underwater. Now float.”

Evelyn closed her eyes, laid back, and relaxed. “Ta Da. I’m floating. Now what?”

“I’m letting go of you, and you can kick your legs to move through the water.”

Evelyn started kicking her legs, but she made huge choppy kicks that went way out of the water.

Cullen put his arms up in front of his face to deflect the spray and said, “Small tiny kicks that stay in the water.”

“Oh, I’m sorry - was I getting you wet?” she said sarcastically.

“You’re impossible. Wait - you are floating entirely too high out of the water.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You aren’t floating. You’re cheating.”

“Not cheating... creative problem solving. I got to thinking that I could cast a small barrier and fill it with air - a sort of magic raft. I _am_ floating. I’m just doing it with style. But if you insist...” Evelyn deflated her magic raft and floated normally.

“Maker’s breath, Evelyn. How much magic had you been avoiding using around me the past months?”

“A good bit. But I’m done pretending I’m normal. Is that a problem, chantry boy?

“I’d never have called you ‘normal’ in any circumstance, but I am glad that you are being yourself now.”

“Not normal?” she pouted.

“Not normal - wonderful, beautiful, aggravating, extraordinary - but never just normal.” he said while punctuating each word with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So I spent a portion of my vacation trying to teach my very nervous 7 year old how to float on her back. Some of that experience wound its way into this story. :)
> 
> I enjoyed writing Evelyn confidently discussing her magic. End game knight enchanters are complete beasts. She should be a bit cocky.


End file.
